Acrylamide is a known neurotoxin having effects generally most easily seen as peripheral neuropathy. In order to define the validity of a primary screening test battery more clearly, rats were studied under acute and chronic dosing. A lethal dose study (orally, by gavage) showed an LD50 of 251 mg/kg at 24 hours and 175 mg/kg at 168 hours. Dosing at 50-200 mg/kg showed hind limb motor dysfunction (hind limb extensor response, inclined screen) at 12 hours post-dosing. Hind limb recovery was complete at 168 hours. Forelimb strength was not affected. Repeated dosing (10-20 mg/kg by gavage) produced hind limb dysfunction at cumulative doses of 50-100 mg/kg over 4 weeks; doses up to 400 mg/kg did not produce forelimb dysfunction. Partial recovery was seen after cessation dosing. Dosing over 90 days is being assessed in a more extended battery including measures of: body weight, sensorimotor reflexes and orientation, spontaneous activity, forelimb grip strength, hind limb strength, visual placement, inclined screen coordination, startle, and rectal temperature. Autonomic signs and general health indicators are also noted. Morphological assessment of medulla oblongata and sciatic nerve will also be made.